


Love Is Blind

by AlexIsNotOkay



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Blindfolds, Classroom Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsNotOkay/pseuds/AlexIsNotOkay
Summary: After their club meeting ends, the members of µ's start to head home. But Nozomi keeps Eli around in the clubroom a while longer, seeming to have something else in mind for her girlfriend.





	Love Is Blind

“And with that… Club meeting dismissed! Now who wants to go get food??”

“Oh! Oh! Rin does!”

“Can we get rice?”

“Hold on! You’re all supposed to be on diets!”

“But it’s the weekend now, Umi! Calories you eat on the weekend don’t count!”

“Yes, the absolutely do!”

Eli simply laughed as she watched the rest of the club members get up and file out of the room, continuing to bicker amongst themselves as they went. Honoka continued to ramble about food while Umi chastised her, Rin grabbed onto Hanayo’s arm and clung to her on the way out, Nico made a point of loudly announcing all of her exciting plans for the weekend while the others made a point of not listening to her. It was familiar, a scene she’d seen unfold many times before, though it never failed to bring a smile to her face, and even to make her chuckle softly on occasion.

While Eli wasn’t technically the club’s leader, she still found that she was often the one with responsibilities falling on her, and this wasn’t any exception. She had a handful of papers sitting in front of her- a club budget proposal, an application form for the upcoming Love Live preliminaries, the permission slips that were required any time a club activity involved leaving the school grounds. She didn’t mind having these sorts of things fall on her shoulders, though. If anything, she sort of enjoyed the sense of responsibility it left her with.

By the time she finished gathering up the rest of the papers there was only one person left in the room with her. Nozomi never left until Eli did, and when Eli finally finished gather up her forms and looked up from the table she found the other girl sitting there with her elbows on the table, hands folded together, chin resting on top of her fingers. She had a sly smile on her face, and it was at that point Eli realized Nozomi had been watching her that entire time.

“Do you need something?” she asked.

“Not really,” Nozomi replied. “I was just thinking about how sexy you look when you’re being all official like this.” The comment immediately brought a flush to Eli’s face, though she really felt like she should have been used to it by this point. She and Nozomi had been dating in secret for quite some time now, and by some miracle they had even managed to keep it concealed from the rest of the club. It probably helped that most of the other members seemed more focused on food than they did on secret romances happening right under their noses.

“I don’t see what’s sexy about paperwork,” Eli stated. She picked said paperwork up after saying that, starting to rise from her chair. “Regardless, we should be going. Did you want to stop somewhere for-” Halfway through that sentence, and halfway through standing up, Eli was interrupted by the feeling of a hand around her wrist. She looked back down to find Nozomi had reached out to take hold of her, still wearing that cocky smirk.

“Why are you in such a hurry to leave, Eli-chi?” she asked. “Everyone else is gone now. We could stay in here a while longer.”

“And what exactly would we do in the club room all by ours-” Before the words even finished leaving her mouth, though, Eli had an answer to her own question. As soon as she realized what Nozomi was implying her face flushed even redder, quickly causing her to glance off to the side.

“Nozomi. You know we can’t do that in here.” While she found it easy to strike a commanding, authoritative tone with any of the other members of the club, though, she found it nearly impossible to stand her ground when it came to dealing with Nozomi. And, unfortunately, that was something Nozomi knew all too well.

“Oh? And why not?” Nozomi asked, giggling to herself as she stood from her own seat. Even though Eli was looking away she suddenly became painfully aware of how close Nozomi was, feeling her girlfriend’s breathing right against her neck. “Nobody else will know,” she promised. “We’ll clean up once we’re done.”

“Nozomi! Don’t say things like that!” As per usual, though, Eli’s horror only seemed to amuse her girlfriend even more. Nozomi was moving around behind her, and Eli was becoming increasingly aware of hands working their way up her sides, even through the fabric of her shirt and her blazer. Eli’s eyes darted towards the club room door, finding that the lights in the hall outside were already turned off. It was unlikely that anyone else was still around this late, but even knowing that, she still couldn’t shake the lingering fear in the back of her mind. This would be a hard thing to explain if anyone happened to walk in on them.

“Hasn’t this always been your fantasy?” Nozomi hummed, pressing herself right up against her girlfriend. Eli could feel Nozomi’s chest pushing into her back, and could feel one hand moving moving up her torso, underneath her blazer, while the other slowly slid down her leg, past her skirt, until fingertips were brushing over bare skin. “Haven’t you always wanted to mess around in front of Nico-chi’s posters?” As soon as Nozomi said that Eli found her eyes drawn up towards the wall, and in that instant she became painfully aware of just how many sets of school idol eyes were upon her at the moment. Something about having Nozomi touch her this way in front of Tsubasa Kira’s watchful gaze was incredibly unsettling.

“That’s a fantastic way to ruin any sort of mood you were starting to build,” she murmured out. “It feels weird with them staring at us.”

“Then just close your eyes,” Nozomi replied. “Or…” She trailed off after that, and Eli felt the hand at her leg move away. A rustling noise came from behind her, leaving her curious as to what Nozomi was doing. The other hand pulled away a moment later, and just as she started to turn back to see what was happening, she found her answer.

“What are you-” Eli was getting into the habit of not actually getting to finish her sentences, though, and as soon as she started asking the question she found something getting pulled over her eyes. From the brief flash of green she saw before her vision went dark she recognized the strip of cloth as the bow from Nozomi’s uniform, which only sent her into a state of even more disbelief over how bold her girlfriend was being.

“Nozomi!” she protested, feeling Nozomi start to fasten the makeshift blindfold into a knot at the back of her head. “You can’t be serious about this.”

“You’re making quite the racket, Eli-chi,” Nozomi replied. She pulled the knot tight behind Eli’s head, and a moment later Eli felt fingertips brushing against her lips. “If you don’t keep quiet I might have to use your own bow to fix that little issue.”

“What if someone walks in on us?” Eli urged. “How do you plan to explain that?”

“If someone walks in on us while I’m knuckle deep inside you I don’t think the blindfold will be the straw that breaks that camel’s back.” Vivid language aside, Eli had to admit Nozomi had a point there, and she found herself falling quiet. Pleased that she seemed to have won her girlfriend over, Nozomi’s smile stretched a little wider, although Eli obviously couldn’t see it. She felt Nozomi’s hands start to return to where they had been, one sliding underneath her blazer while the other moved down to her leg, but something about it was so much more intense now. Without being able to see she had no way of knowing where Nozomi’s hands were going to end up next, each touch coming as a little surprise. That said, she could certainly make some educated guesses.

The hand at her leg had been resting on the outside, still within territory that wasn’t quite crossing any lines, but now that the issue of the posters had been dealt with it started to move again, tracing towards the inside of Eli’s thigh instead. Nozomi didn’t seem to be wasting any time now; while Eli knew from experience that her girlfriend could absolutely be a tease when she wanted to, it also seemed like she understood the urgency of the situation. The longer they spent in here the greater the risk of getting caught, and that wasn’t a risk Nozomi seemed to want to take. Within just a few seconds her hand was moving itself further up Eli’s thigh, rising high enough to lift her skirt as she went.

Nozomi’s other hand hadn’t gone idle either. It had moved up toward Eli’s chest under her blazer, and was beginning to fumble around with her shirt. “Fumble” might have been a bit of an unfair word, though; Eli was actually quite impressed with how nimble Nozomi’s fingers really were, and how quickly they managed to undo one of the center buttons. Undoing the button made enough of an opening for Nozomi’s hand to slip underneath the garment, half of her fingers brushing against the bare skin over Eli’s ribs while the other half ran over the fabric of her bra.

“Hmm…” Nozomi hummed into Eli’s ear, hand moving higher, feeling the fabric under her palm. “Is this the one with the bow in the center?”

“How- How can you tell that easily?” Eli stammered out.

“I know your cute lingerie better than you know it yourself, Eli-chi,” Nozomi replied, before giving a firm squeeze that caused Eli to yelp out sharply. “But this one has always been one of my favorites.”

Eli’s yelping was only likely to get even louder from there on out as well. The hand at her legs hand finally moved up high enough to end up right between Eli’s thighs, Nozomi’s fingertips brushing against panties. One firm press against her slit through the thin fabric was enough to make Eli gasp, buckling forward and reaching her arms out in blind faith that her hands would find the surface of the table. She was relieved when they did, leaving her in a position that was half bent over, fingernails digging into the wood.

“This turned on already?” Nozomi teased, leaning down to keep herself pressed right against Eli’s back even as Eli bent forward. “I’ve barely even touched you yet.”

“That makes it worse,” Eli whispered back, somewhat embarrassed by just how heavy her breathing already was. The blindfold was continuing to make her feel every touch that much more as well. With her sight taken away, she was increasingly aware of her other sense instead: the sound of Nozomi’s breath in her ear, the feeling of her girlfriend’s hands wandering her body, even the familiar scent of her presence that seemed to be a combination of the shampoo in Nozomi’s hair, the laundry detergent in her clothing, and the incense she had been burning earlier that still hung around her. Eli had always found it to be comforting, though at the moment it nearly managed to be overwhelming.

Nozomi’s fingers rubbed against Eli’s panties a few more times, though it was soon made clear she wasn’t going to stop there, and Eli was incredibly thankful for that. She almost wouldn’t put it past Nozomi to get her this riled up and then simply walk away, flash her an innocent smile and make Eli walk her home while she was squirming and rubbing her thighs together the entire way. But today, Nozomi seemed merciful enough not to leave her in such a state. A single finger moved to the side, hooking itself under the edge of Eli’s underwear, pulling them off to the side.

“What about your panties?” Nozomi whispered. “These don’t feel like the matching pair.”

“They’re- They’re not,” Eli stammered back, voice shaking from anticipation. “I didn’t expect to end up in this situation.”

“That was foolish of you. You should always expect this with me.” The worst part of that statement was how true Eli knew it was. Nozomi was feisty and unpredictable, and she didn’t typically bother to wait until their designated date nights to spring something like this. That said, this was the first time she had ever been bold enough to do something before they even got back to one of their rooms.

The rubbing through her panties had already been enough to get Eli worked up and bothered, but the feeling of skin on skin felt a thousand times more pronounced. It shouldn’t have been anything new to her, but the blindfold made the situation intense enough that even a simple brush against her slit already had her gasping out again. While Nozomi’s fingers rubbed against her Eli’s own dug into the table even more, and she clenched her teeth together to try to keep herself quiet. It wasn’t doing much, though.

“You’re being so loud when I’m still barely even touching you,” Nozomi taunted. “If a little bit of teasing is enough to get so riled up, I wonder what you’ll sound like when I do this.” That was as much warning as Eli got before she found two fingers pushing themselves inside her, and the reaction was about as grand as Nozomi had hoped. Eli gasped sharply at the sensation, hips bucking up while her back arched out.

“N-Nozomi!” she stammered, voice getting louder than she would have liked it to. Nozomi didn’t seem willing to give her a single moment to get her wits back about her, though. As soon as the fingers were inside her girlfriend they started to move, curling themselves against her walls while Nozomi listened to Eli pant out. The hand at her chest slid underneath Eli’s bra, now squeezing at her breast directly, provoking even more of a reaction.

“I warned you about making so much noise,” she said. “I’m starting to think I should have given you that gag after all.”

“I- I can’t help it,” Eli replied, voice becoming increasingly unstable as Nozomi’s fingers continued to work away inside her. Through the overwhelming combination of physical sensations that were mixing together Eli was only half-able to even pay attention to what Nozomi was saying, though she was fairly certain she heard her girlfriend laugh.

“Look towards me.” Nozomi spoke those words with an uncharacteristic degree of authority, making it clear it was more of a command than a request, and somehow, that was the most arousing thing she had done this entire time. Eli couldn’t even tell exactly where Nozomi was, so she simply turned her head in the vague direction the voice had come from. It seemed she had gotten close enough, and it quickly became clear why Nozomi had wanted her to do so in the first place. Lacking a proper gag, Nozomi simply shoved her lips against Eli’s, choosing to silence her that way instead.

The feeling of her girlfriend’s lips on her own only added even more into the haze of pleasure and sensation that was mixing together in Eli’s mind, and Nozomi quickly made it clear that the kiss was meant to be anything but chaste. Her lips parted, and her tongue pushed itself forward, pressing back against Eli’s and forcing its way into her mouth. It seemed to have the desired effect, though: while the added sensation did very little to actually stop Eli’s gasps and moans, it did an extremely effective job of silencing them.

All of the different feelings continued to mix together into a haze in Eli’s mind, gradually overwhelming her more and more. Nozomi’s fingers pushing and out of her, the hand groping and squeezing at her breast, the feeling of her girlfriend’s body pressed so close against her own, Nozomi’s lips against her lips and tongue against her tongue. She knew she would be given grief for this later, but with everything blurring together all at once, she wasn’t able to last for long at all. Eli’s fingers clawed against the surface of the table even more desperately, her muscles started to tense, and she let out a moan that, even without words, Nozomi could understand the meaning of.

Nozomi wasn’t going to let up, though. If anything her fingers only started to move even faster, pushing Eli closer and closer to the edge until she was finally sent careening over it. They continued to pump away as Eli whined out into Nozomi’s mouth, as her back arched and her hips bucked again, as her walls closed down around them, and even then they kept moving, making sure Eli rode her climax for as long as possible. It was only once Eli finally seemed to be coming down that they slowed themselves, gradually coming to a complete stop. Eli was left shaking at that point, both her knees and elbows weak, and as Nozomi broke their lengthy kiss and pulled back she could hear how hard her girlfriend was panting.

“You see?” Nozomi whispered. “We didn’t get caught.”

“Your fingers are still inside me,” Eli replied breathlessly, prompting more laughter from Nozomi.

“So they are.” She slowly removed them after saying that, causing Eli to whine quietly from the sensitivity she had been left with. A moment later she felt something against her lips, and it didn’t take her long to put two and two together. In case there was still any doubt, though, Nozomi confirmed her suspicion. “Clean these off for me. I don’t think Nico-chi would appreciate it if I wiped them on her posters.” The command had Eli blushing even more furiously than she already was, though she didn’t have even close to enough wherewithal to push back against Nozomi at the moment (which was to say nothing of just how thrilling it was to have Nozomi order her around that way in the first place). Obediently, she opened up her mouth, feeling her girlfriend’s fingers press forward. They ran over her tongue and pushed towards the back of her throat, letting Eli taste her own fluids while Nozomi very adamantly made sure not a drop was left on her skin. Only once she was thoroughly satisfied did she pull her hand back, finally letting Eli properly catch her breath.

“Can I remove your bow now?” Eli asked.

“You’re asking me permission?” Nozomi replied. “I never said you couldn’t. In fact, I’d actually like it back.” The realization embarrassed Eli slightly, but she forced herself back into a completely upright position, knees still slightly weak as she did so. Reaching around behind her head she found the knot, shaky fingers struggling with it for a few seconds before finally managing to get it loose. As the makeshift blindfold came free and her eyes were met with the harsh glare of the club room lights they took a few seconds to adjust, and she found herself squinting as she looked towards Nozomi. Unsurprisingly, Nozomi was wearing that same confident, cocky smirk she seemed so fond of. Eli had to imagine it had been on her face the entire time she had been blindfolded as well. She reached out to hand Nozomi the bow, and Nozomi quickly set about tying it around her neck once again, making it look like nothing out of the ordinary had happened at all.

“Now,” she hummed, walking towards her chair and picking up her bag with a gait and innocence that didn’t at all make it seem like she’d had Eli bent over the table just a minute before. “I think you mentioned something about food earlier, didn’t you?”

“I- I did, yes,” Eli replied. She was visibly still flustered, face still flushed, and even as she reached under her blazer to re-button her shirt, she was doing a much poorer job of hiding the effects of their little romp than Nozomi was.

“You’re buying, right?”

“Hmm?” Eli asked, looking up at Nozomi again as she reached down to grab her own bag. “Why do you just assume I am?”

“Because,” Nozomi replied, already at the clubroom door. She stopped with her hand on the knob, though, looking back over her shoulder to flash her girlfriend a wink. “My services don’t come free. You should know that by now, Eli-chi.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to see more of my works, smutty or otherwise, you can find me at alex-is-a-writer.tumblr.com. Thank you for reading!


End file.
